twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Esdeline Dunnelon-Valance
Captain Esdeline Dunnelon-Valance returned to life during the Battle of Edge, during July of the 8th year of Adelrune, alongside Captain Balthazar "Ironwood" Wood. Esdeline is known to be the Captain of the Mare of the Mists, a ship with a large library on board, rumored to be able to travel undetected by cover of mists. She made an impression on many of her fellow returned when during her first gathering, while battling the Children of Light, she publicly urinated on a wall in order to distract a sentry and make him abandon his post. Known Information Born in the Celestine Empire to the noble House Dunnelon, Esdeline was educated and raised to be a proper lady, married off for wealth, land, and firming noble house ties. Her family arranged her marriage into House Valance. She escaped into books. She read every book she could get her hands on that was as far from her Celestine life as she could find. Demons, dragons, blood magic, pirates... At age 27, she fled. She was smart enough to know that she'd be easily pursued on land, but given the Celestine Empire's mostly landlocked nature, she could lose them at sea. She had a ship made and hired a crew. Her crew was not exactly successful at plundering, raiding, treasure hunting, stealing, boarding ships, or really anything pirates should do to find wealth to share. Seeing as how most pirates don't earn steady wages (so they are motivated to succeed by the need to split stolen wealth in order to survive), her crew was not a motivated one. Nor did Esdeline inspire much fear or confidence. She knew nothing about naval navigation. And so Esdeline seemed on track to be known as the worst pirate in history, when she encountered Captain Ironwood, captain of the Sweet Cecile, and one of the most competent and fear-inspiring contemporary pirates sailing the seas. A quick learner, Esdeline observed Ironwood and picked up the traits of a real captain. Status Three pins of status Allies * Mr. Wigle * Laurel Bay * Amon Saccari * Kethrii * Ingram * Edward Marastine * Aleister Moridaine * Aurelius Dowhei * Connor * Atilus Kayne * Vittore Veronesi * Caliban Sadero * Captain Agrafina * Ember * Shaman Rayne * Kenrin Arakai * Captain Balthazar "Ironwood" Wood Enemies * Sobriety Obituaries N/A Rumors * Esdeline often introduces herself as Captain Fearsome, but her former crew disparagingly called her M'Lady Pirate. * Is a Pirate Spy for Queen Diana * It's rumored that Captain Esdeline's name is praised highly by many Seamstresses that reside in Port Frey. * Pirates have been sighted drinking and singing about her having a secret admirer. * It's rumored that the members of House Valence are returning for a reason. * Esdeline was a former handmaiden. * It is said that three suitors once boarded her ship. Nobody ever saw them again. * Esdeline is a current handmaiden. * Esdeline did not actually come back after her most recent death. It's actually Orphan in disguise. * Esdeline is V. * Rumor has it that Esdeline is the closest to the book of Ig and that she is the one who is able to talk to him fully. * Rumor has it Esdeline has been consorting more and more exclusively with the Colish, to purposes unknown. * Rumor has it illicit pictures of Esdeline and the book of Ig can be acquired...for a price. * Rumor has it that Esdeline made a terrible pact with a dragon to bestow its powers to her, but what she gave for that power..... who truly knows?? * Secretly best buds with the Nadine princess. * Rumor has it Esdeline has mastered a magical healing art of unlocking potential. She practices and cultivates it everyday, using it to heal the wounds on the hearts of the orphans she cares for in Port Frey, placing them on paths of previously unimaginable potential. * Rumor has it that someone returned recently who is asking questions about a ship Esdeline may be familiar with. Character Inspirations * Stede Bonnet, The Gentleman Pirate: https://m.thisamericanlife.org/radio-archives/episode/616/i-am-not-a-pirate Soundtrack How Far I'll Go - Moana: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cPAbx5kgCJo The Longing - Patty Gurdy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pyIXR3s8OtY Galavant - Lords of the Sea: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pspiagUGbPw